The document US 2009/0118592 discloses (FIG. 28C, example 4, page 14) a medical drug delivery device comprising a transcutaneous device unit and a reservoir unit in combination with a Blood Glucose Meter (820), a Continuous blood Glucose Meter (816) and a wireless remote control unit (830) comprising an infusion calculator which parts together form a system (802). A transcutaneous sensor (817) can be formed as part of the transcutaneous device unit and the sensor electronics adapted to process and/or transmit the sensor data is formed as part of the reservoir unit. The sensor can be replaced together with the transcutaneous device or independently thereof.
The document US 2008/0200897 discloses an infusion device an integrated infusion device and analyte monitoring system. This document provides several methods and systems for modular combination of medication delivery and physiological condition monitoring.
Neither of the devices allows for subcutaneously positioned units such as cannulas and sensors can be pointed in different directions when positioned on one single patch or mounting surface and neither of the devices allows for retraction of a cannula without removing the base part or patch which the cannula(s) are part of.
US 2004/0162521 discloses a needle device comprising a housing, a base portion having a mounting surface adapted for application to the skin of a patient and a plurality of needles. Each needle comprises a distal pointed end adapted to penetrate the skin of a patient and each needle has a first position in which the distal end is retracted relative to the mounting surface and a second position in which the distal end projects from the mounting surface. A needle device according to this document being mounted on the patients has to have a height at least corresponding to the length of a needle as the needles before and after use are retracted in their full length perpendicular to the mounting surface, also the cannulas according to the shown embodiments have to be hard, self-penetrating cannulas provided with a side inlet opening.
US 2008/0004515 discloses an integrated analyte monitoring system combined with an on-body patch pump provided with multiple cannulas and a sensor combination. In accordance with an embodiment of this document a first cannula can be configured for transcutaneous delivery of a medication at a first infusion site for an initial time period of e.g. three to four days. Thereafter the first cannula is retracted from the infusion site under the control and operation of one or more controller and infusion management units. After retraction of the first cannula, a second cannula can be inserted at a second infusion site. The second cannula may be inserted automatically by using an insertion device such as an insertion gun configured to couple to the second cannula e.g. including a spring bias driven insertion mechanism. The second cannula (290) is mounted on a base part separate from the patch pump (210) in connection with which the first cannula is mounted.